All We'd Ever Need
by LifeLover22
Summary: The song is by Lady Antebellum! Steve and Kono have split, and here's their story! Genres might change, but the rating shouldn't! Hope you like it!
1. Ch 1: Boy It

**Here is my new story that will NOT follow the happenings of the new season. Ahhhh, new season! Anyway, this is a song fic based on the song, All We'd Ever Need (hence the title) by Lady Antebellum. I don't own the song or show. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Boy it's been all this time_**

**_And I can't get you off my mind_**

**_And nobody knows but me_**

* * *

It's been three years since I saw _him _last. Since I've talked to _him_ last.

Three years and he's still there in the back of my head. Memories and hopes pounding through my daydreams and dreams.

I shouldn't be missing him so much because he broke my heart.

No explanation was even given to help me understand.

He started to pull away. Eventually, he just gave up.

Nothing was said except, "We can't do this anymore." _I can't do this anymore._

Nothing was denied.

Nothing was fought for.

Nothing was even answered.

But questions were asked.

And tears were shed.

* * *

**_I stare at your photograph_**

**_Still sleep in the shirt you left_**

**_And nobody knows it but me_**

* * *

Because we spent so much time together, he is everywhere.

The pictures I keep as memories of them. _Him. _That one specific picture, that I find myself staring blankly at just remembering different things or holding to my chest as I cry, of the time he gave me a ring for my birthday.

_The _ring.

It's pathetic; it really is because it's been three fucking years, and that shirt is still my favorite.

It isn't hidden in the back of my closet. No, there would be no point to that.

It's kept folded nicely on my made bed in the cleanliness of my room.

Cleanliness: A habit I picked up during our time together.

The piece of cloth is kept that way until about ten at night when I finally make my way back into bed after a tiring day, and it returns there every morning.

Some are better than the next. Most Tuesdays through Thursdays are quiet enough for my mind to drift back to a happier time that just stresses me out and tires me more than the training of amateurs itself.

So when I finally crawl into bed, I'm exhausted.

But my dreams are always there to remind me.

They're something I can always count on.

* * *

**_Everyday I wipe my tears away_**

**_So many nights I've prayed for you to say..._**

* * *

I can still remember one of the worst days of my grief.

It was about a year ago. The anniversary of so many things.

Our first day...

And our last.

I was teaching a ten-year-old girl how to stand on a board when Ryan ran out of the surfing center.

I had cried every day for the last two years away. So I made absolute sure I was busy on that specific day, for well known reasons, so I didn't have time to be interrupted. _So I didn't have time to think._

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Kono! I think you should see this," he calls not waiting to reach me and spinning around on his heels to dart back inside._

_There's something in his voice that stops me from griping about the interruption._

_Holding my hand out to the young girl, we make our way inside._

_The TV volume is cranked up on the news as a picture of my cousin flashes onto the screen._

_"_Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly of _Five-0 _was found bloodied and bruised after a hostage situation involving a local gang was resolved this afternoon. Reports say he will be fine; he's just in need of some rest."

_As the story ends, I'm already dialing my number one speed dial._

_The ringing goes on as I chew my nails waiting for him to answer._

_The ring before the voicemail would pick up starts but is halted as the phone is answered._

_"Chin Ho Kelly's phone," _he_ answers._

_I gasp slightly, but I can't get myself to hang up. Tears prick my eyes as the silence continues._

_"Kono?" _He_ finally asks._

_ I stay quiet until he sighs._

_"Kono, I know it's you. Caller ID."_

_"Is he okay?" I ask quickly clearing my throat realizing that I sound exactly like I have been crying._

_Steve doesn't answer right away. _

_Finally he says, "Yeah, he's good. Like they said, bloodied and bruised. He's asleep right now."_

_"Good," I sigh in relief wiping my hands over my face._

_"Kono-" But I interrupt him._

_"Just let him know I called," I say quietly before hanging up without even waiting for a reply._

_Sighing heavily, I place my phone back on the counter._

_"Everything okay?" Ryan asks looking up from entertaining Molly._

_I smile weakly. "Yeah, everything's fine."_

_He stands up as I reach for the girl to go back to the water's edge._

_"We both know that's not true," he simply states as I open the door._

_I pause at the door and look back over my shoulder. We hold each other's gaze until Molly tugs on my hand and says she wants to go back outside._

_Smiling down at her, I go through the door, Ryan's words haunting me for many days and nights to come._

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

Maybe I should have let _him_ talk to me over the phone.

It would be easier than talking face-to-face even though that's not going to happen either.

Maybe he would have explained himself.

Because everyday I wipe my tears away.

And so many nights I've prayed that he would say something to stop my heart from shattering.

**There's the first chapter! I highly suggest listening to this song not only because this story is based off of it but because it's amazing. I don't know when I will update next so sorry if I keep you waiting. I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	2. Ch 2: I Should

**Sorry about the late update! I hope you all liked the first chapter, and thank you for the reviews! This one should be longer so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**I should've have been chasing you**_

* * *

Maybe I should have fought a little more for some closure.

I should have demanded an explanation. Not just an explanation but a legit one.

A reason for him falling out of love with me, or a reason for him hiding away.

But I ran.

He said those words, and I ran.

Maybe I didn't run far, but I still left.

It's probably not an example of one of my stronger moments, but there's only so much I could have done after having my world and heart broken.

Ryan is an old friend from the circuit.

It was our dream to open a surfing center for kids.

My life got in the way. We had just found the building we liked and were ready to sign when I shattered my knee.

Depression set in, and I stopped all contact with him and anything or anyone associated with my surfing career except Ian. I would have stopped all encounters with him, too, but my parents got the call about him wanting to help me and insisted that I get my act together before I did something stupid that I would regret forever.

So when I left, I remembered seeing an article in the paper about none other than my Ryan opening that surfing center of our dreams.

I called him up right away and asked for forgiveness.

He must have sensed something was wrong because he automatically offered me my position that I would have assumed almost ten years ago.

So I packed my bags, moved down the shore, and pretty much started over.

Other than the fact that Ryan never lets me forget that I haven't given him an explanation for any of this nonsense even three years later.

But how am I supposed to explain something I don't understand myself.

* * *

**_I should've been trying to prove_**

* * *

Maybe I didn't show enough affection towards him.

I really don't know.

We spent all day at work together sometimes even going out for dinner if we didn't have a case.

I went home with him every night and hardly ever was at my house in the morning.

I hugged him...

I kissed him...

I made love to him...

So maybe our problem wasn't affection.

Maybe our problem was communication.

Now that?

That is very well possible.

Anybody who knows Steve, knows he is terrible at talking.

Unless the subject includes war tactics, guns, or fighting.

So pretty much all violent things.

The fact that he said _those _words to me and asked _that _question is a miracle that should be written in a book somewhere.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Kono!" He calls rushing into the room. "Kono! Are you okay?"_

_I nod my head and let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm good," I assure him._

_He lifts me from the floor and searches me to make sure I'm telling the truth as he runs his hands over my body._

_They land on my face as he holds my cheeks maintaining eye contact for a couple of seconds before crushing me into his arms whispering a_ "Thank God" _into my hair._

_Eye contact my have only lasted seconds, but I could still see the terrified and almost feral look._

_I squeeze him back holding on as tight as possible burying my face in his chest._

_Arriving home, Steve refuses to leave my side._

_He cooks supper placing me on the counter and refusing to let me get down._

_After eating, I go to take a shower._

_He comes in with me and patiently waits on_ that _counter until I get out. He wraps my towel around me as he towel dries my hair never breaking eye contact._

_He then moves on to brushing it._

_I stop his hand mid-stroke and remove the brush from his grip._

_Grabbing his hand, I lead him to the bedroom. One of his shirts is placed over my head and pulled down to where it hits me mid-thigh._

_Steve removes the towel from beneath it and gathers me in his arms. _

_"I love you." _

_I gasp and pull back looking into his eyes and seeing sincerity there._

_The corners of my mouth rise as I kiss his lips gently. _

_"I love you, too."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

_**That you were all that mattered to me...**_

* * *

To be honest, nothing, nobody, meant more to me than him.

I hope he knew that... He should have known that.

I spend my time with the people I love the most.

Five-0...

My family...

And _him_...

I spent time at work and some weekends with Five-0.

Including _him._

I spent time on the weekends at dinners and afternoons with my family.

Bringing _him._

And all the empty time, I spent with _him._

The reoccurring theme here being _him._

There was barely time in a week that I wasn't with him.

Obviously, cases were the exception. He rode with Danny. I rode with Chin.

But most of the time, we still had contact. The trading of locations, or the transferring of additional information.

During raids we were even together.

After _that _case, Steve made sure I was with him, covering him, him covering me.

Maybe not so much covering as protecting.

I made a point to complain about this all the time because I can take care of myself, and Chin wouldn't let anything happen to me either.

So maybe he thought he didn't matter to me because I never worried about him openly.

But I always made sure to hug him after something dangerous happened, or I chewed him out after he did something stupid enough that could have gotten him killed.

I made sure to tell him I loved him every night, and I made sure to _show _him just how much he meant to me.

Even in those closed off months.

And yet it wasn't enough.

And I still don't know why.

Why he pulled away...

Why he broke our engagement...

Why he said good-bye...

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, and the next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	3. Ch 3: I Should've Said All The Things

**Yikes! Over a month since I last updated. Well, I'm super sorry about the wait! Volleyball is now over, and some of my writer's block is gone so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**I should've said all the things **_

_**that I kept inside of me**_

* * *

We hardly ever fought.

But when we did, everyone knew to steer clear.

Maybe I should have said my feelings more often.

I should have made sure he knew what bothered me and made sure it was pointed out clearly and definitively that he was to stop or try to prevent what was happening.

Around our split, he started to get more reckless only to brush off the gases or concussions that he recieved.

The only times he got checked out were when Danny brought the medics to him.

Danny. He understood. He understood why I was worried. Even though he played a different role in Steve's life, he still loved him.

Nobody ever wants to see a loved one get hurt.

What Danny couldn't understand, what nobody could understand, was Steve's increasingly cold demeanor when around me.

His fucking fiancé.

So, I stopped saying things that could have potentially made him upset with me, but nothing worked.

I voice my concerns though.

I asked why he was treating me that way.

He never gave me a straight answer.

He'd just look at me with a sad expression and kiss my forehead.

Maybe I should have said how his words and actions hurt me.

Maybe I should have said he was giving me mixed signals, but that probably wouldn't have worked either.

As he got colder, his arms got tighter.

The less he talked to me, the harder he'd hold me at night. It was like he was trying to tell me that he still cared, but he never showed it otherwise.

Maybe threatening him would have worked.

Maybe saying that I would leave him would have knocked some sense into him.

Then again, he did that himself.

_He_ chased _me_ away.

On that morning, at breakfast, he had reached for my hand, played with my finger, slid off the ring, and explained that being together was a bad thing for the team, for him, and for me.

But that's not an explanation.

Yeah, leave it to him to tell me how _I _feel.

Maybe I could have spoken my mind at that moment.

Maybe I could have yelled, screamed, and hollered at him for treating me like that.

Maybe I could have convinced him that he was the only good thing for me.

* * *

**_And maybe I could've made you believe_**

I could have said a lot of things during the time we were on the rocks.

The thing is, I thought it was a phase.

Stupid me thought that Steve McGarrett would give up not the nonsense that was clouding his brain.

But Steve McGarrett doesn't give up, no matter what.

So if I would have put a couple more words out into the open, he might have started to believe that I would do anything to keep him, anything for him.

I know he knew I would.

Bet you had to think about that line.

Well, I could have made him believe that I still had faith in us. We could fix the mess we somehow made of our relationship.

But I sat there silently, chewing my food slowly trying to figure out if he was serious.

The terrifying thing?

He completely and totally was.

And me?

I was stunned and confused into oblivion.

So what did I do?

I silently walked up those steps and packed some of my things as he looked on from the doorway. I pushed past him and said I'd be back for the rest of my things later and went home.

This was a Wednesday. He didn't give me the weekend to compose myself.

I went to work late that morning.

I could tell he was surprised to see I came in at all.

I wasn't going to give him an easy way out.

Anyway, I went to work with my eyes bloodshot, but the boys just thought I was hungover.

I didn't correct them.

It was _his _job to tell them what he had done to me.

Maybe if I would have, they could have talked, or beaten, some sense into the boss and stopped the nightmare that had taken control of my life.

I worked for another week and a half. _  
_

The next Friday, I cleaned out my office, explained in the least descriptive way to Danny and Chin of why I was leaving, place my resignation on Steve's desk while he was in the bathroom, and left.

I walked out of those doors ready for a new beginning.

Maybe if I would have stayed, he would have believed that there was nothing more important in my life than Five-0, Chin, Danny, Grace, and _him_.

It always comes back to _him_ because _he_ is my other half.

Maybe if I would have just voiced my mind a couple more times, he would have believed that.

* * *

_**That what we had was all we'd ever need...**_

To be honest, nothing, nobody, meant more to me than him.

I live for him.

Thats why I know I would have been happy for the rest of my life with him.

He gave that away.

I know that before he stated to act weird he would have been happy, too.

He said it. He showed it.

He fucking _proposed_!

I stopped spending so much time with my friends outside of work to be with him.

I canceled lunch dates; I stopped _making_ lunch dates.

He always insiste that I needed to go out with my friends.

I always told him that I also needed to be with him.

It's not like I never saw my friends. I just switched from going to lunch/dinner with them four days a week to one or two, which didn't change much since I always had to cancel because of cases.

Steve never understood why I wanted to be with him all the time, but yet, he always wanted to be with me.

It's like he didn't think he deserved me, and there was nothing I could say or do to convince him that _he_ was the _only_ thing that mattered to me.

Danny might have put that thought into his head. He was always teasing Steve and asking him how he managed to get me of all people to worship the very ground he walked on.

When I was around, Steve's reply would be a smug smirk and a wink at me.

I would laugh and Danny would complain about us being able to read each other's minds.

Danny had also told me his reaction when I wasn't in the vicinity.

Danny said that if I wasn't near, Steve would look away from Danny, usually at the road they were driving down, with his aneurysm face plastered on. He's think for a few moments, take a deep breath, look back over at Danny, and shrug his shoulders. He would say something along the lines of, "I have no idea, Daniel."

How did he get me to fall in love with him?

Well, being a savior could probably classify as a turn-on. Not to mention dedication an the fact that he influences kids to be somebody their parents would be proud of.

I've told him that.

I've specifically said that he is a great influence, most of the time, and I was happy that he never gives up.

Why didn't he realize that what we had would always be all we needed.

_I_ would be what _he_ needed.

_He_ would be what _I_ needed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, and the next chapter will be up ASAP!**


End file.
